1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for gaming in general, and to live online gaming on landbased terminals in particular.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Online gaming generally refers to games a player plays from a computer, such as a personal computer or a network computer, from the home, office, Internet café or another accessible computer. The player plays either against a computer or against other players. A special segment of online games is live online games, in which the player sees a flash-and-blood game manager or operator, such as a dealer. In such games, part of the display seen by the user preferably shows the game manager and optionally enables communication with such manager. Another part of the display preferably shows an illustration of the game which reflects the updated state of the game, choices made by the player, and optionally financial balance, choices made by other players, or other information. Other optional parts include computerized display of events or actions taken by the game manager, for example a computerized (rather than a pictorial) display of a card, a state of a machine, or the like. Participating in an online live game provides enhanced excitement to a player, who gets the feeling of a playing in a real playing room rather than alone, without the bother, time consumption and other limitations of physically going to such room.
However, online games, including live ones, require a player to provide credit card details, which many potential players are reluctant to do. In addition, many players such as those playing form their office do not wish to leave traces of visiting gaming sites on a computer and might therefore avoid playing online games. Another drawback of online games played on a computer relates to the limited abilities of such computer to cater for the need of games, including limited bandwidth for transferring a good quality audio stream, limited resolution and sub optimal input devices, usually including a mouse and a keyboard.
There is therefore a need for a solution that will provide the excitement and options available to a player playing in a real gaming room, including seeing the game manager, without visiting an actual game room, while avoiding also the limitations inherent to using a computer for participating in an online live game.